epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming ERB suggestions
Who would you like to see in an upcoming ERB? Post suggestions below! Before posting a suggestion, please refer to this as a guide to not making a terrible ERB suggestion. Suggestions *Thomas Edison vs Nikola Tesla *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum *Superman vs Goku (or Joseph Stalin) *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Archimedes) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton *Neil Armstrong vs Lance Armstrong (or Buzz Lightyear) *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter (or Criss Angel) *Larry the Cable Guy (or Pee-Wee Herman) vs Bill Nye the Science Guy *PSY vs LMFAO *Mozart vs Skrillex (or Weird Al Yankovic) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton *Katniss Everdeen (or Mulan) vs Joan of Arc *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (or Spongebob Squarepants) *George Washington vs Captain America *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (or Zorro) *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible *Ronald McDonald vs The Joker *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt *Finn and Jake vs Lewis and Clark (or Marco Polo) *Vladimir Putin vs Ronald Reagan (or Rasputin) *Peter Pan vs Link *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King *Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay *Optimus Prime vs Terminator *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter *Jack Sparrow vs Charlie Sheen *Muhammad Ali vs Rocky Balboa *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean *Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk *King Arthur vs King Tut *Bruce Willis vs MacGyver *Robocop vs Inspector Gadget *Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson *Blackbeard vs Popeye *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar *Al Capone vs Tony Montana *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank *Colonel Mustard vs Colonel Sanders *Jim Henson vs Jeff Dunham *Donald Trump vs King Midas *Tony Hawk vs Captain Falcon *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (or the Flash) *Dracula (or Rod Serling) vs Edward Cullen *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X *Ozzy Osbourne vs Vlad the Impaler *Gene Simmons vs Harry Styles (or one of them vs Elton John) *Sigmund Freud vs Socrates (or Dr. House or Hannibal Lecter) *Dorothy Gale vs Alice *Slender Man vs Frankenstein *Will Smith vs The Artist Formerly Known as Prince (or Morgan Freeman) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain *Nicki Minaj vs Whitney Houston *M.C. Escher vs MC Hammer *The Mask vs The Phantom of the Opera *Alex Trebek vs Nostradamus *Selena Gomez vs Twilight Sparkle *Alfred Hitchcock (or George Lucas) vs Steven Spielberg *Alex DeLarge vs Ghostface (or Jigsaw) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle *Ali G vs Stephen Colbert *Spider-Man (or Forrest Gump) vs Scott Pilgrim *Danica Patrick vs Speed Racer *Steve Urkel vs Fred Figglehorn *Jesus Christ vs Eminem *Nice Peter vs Epic Lloyd 2 *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Category:Unofficial Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:General wiki templates Category:Suggestions